


The Soldier In Us

by speakingofalice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, POV First Person, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingofalice/pseuds/speakingofalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs not to make reply,<br/>Theirs not to reason why,<br/>Theirs but to do and die.</p><p>There's a soldier in all of us though, we may not all be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier In Us

Soldiers go to war. My brothers and I go topside.

They fight terrorists. We fight assassins and gangsters.

A soldier steps into his gear, ready for battle. I sling my Katanas over my back and tighten my belt, ready for a war.

They say a soldier is fearless, a soldier is brave, a soldier is ready for all things, a soldier will never leave a fallen comrade, a soldier will fight for his brother in arms.

I shall fight for my brothers, with my brothers. I shall train for my brothers, with my brothers. I shall not fight for the joy of fighting but for the protection of my brothers. I will fight my battles like the honorable warrior I am and not because I enjoy the thrill of battle.

Because that is what leaders do. They fight for the ones they love.

They call me Fearless for they claim I am without fear. They call me brave because they cannot see the desperation I feel when I lay my eyes upon a blade or gun attempting to slay them. They call me heroic names thinking I am courageous.

They call me names that have no meaning. They call soldier's names to romanticize their battle, to show them off to be brave and gallant.

We are not.

My brothers, soldiers and I all have wounds and become broken. We are not of the gallant riders who rode dauntless into battle fearing none, not even the Devil himself.

We are dirty. We are bloody. We fight with broken bones and flesh burning weapons. We do not choose to be brave. We do not have greatness thrust upon us. We are sweaty. We curse and yell and fight and damn the world. We do not fear Hell for we have already been there. We have already seen the brimstone and felt the fire lash out at our faces.

Though, we still fear the unknown.

We still feel fear.

A soldier carries his buddy from a battle field. They shall return as honored soldiers or fill a hero's grave.

My brothers support each other as we limp back to our Lair battered and hurt. If we die a hero our names will be forgotten save for the handful of loved ones we have. Without those small amount who know of us our names shall be slowly whisked away.

We are not heroes. We are desperate people and turtles who commit desperate and selfless acts in the name of honor and country.

Do you know what a hero is? A hero is someone who doesn't think what he's doing will work but is stupid enough to try.

A hero is someone who is cold enough, hungry enough and tired enough not to give a damn and when it comes to my brother's safety and the safety of those around me I don't give a damn.

I have fallen men with my twin blades. I have watched the life drain from dull eyes and felt the warm gush of blood pour from open wounds. I have brought down gauntlet wielding tyrants and evil pawns. My brothers and I have played Vigilante and brought foes to justice.

Soldiers have brought down armies and stilled rebellions.

We are the same in that we choose to fight in the name of good.

Soldiers fight in the day to keep you safe. We fight in the darkened shadows of night.

Soldiers stand guard out in the open. We take to the corners knowing when we are needed then disappear when we are not.

We are soldiers of the night.

Maybe my brothers and I will never taste the sweetness of acceptance in the eyes of humanity. Maybe our efforts will forever go unrecorded.

Maybe a soldier will never come home, never hug the family they loved, never witness the birth of their baby girl or see that child graduate from college.

Maybe they will lose themselves to the war they fight in.

Soldiers fight. My brothers and I fight.

To the bitter end I pledge to fight...

Even if it means we trail a road of blood.

_Theirs not to make reply,_

_Theirs not to reason why,_

_Theirs but to do and die._

 


End file.
